


The Winchester Bloodline

by JennyMikaelson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Parent Sam Winchester, Single Parent Sam Winchester, Uncle Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMikaelson/pseuds/JennyMikaelson
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester have done a lot in their multiple lifetimes...Killing monsters? Check.Hunting angels? Double check.Exorcising demons? Triple check.Dealing with a teenage daughter and son? Now that was unmarked territory.~Takes place after Season 13~





	The Winchester Bloodline

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can ignore the grammar mistakes. I don't have a beta yet and I was excited to post this. This is my first fanfic in SPN fandom.

Sam looked into the rear view mirror of the Impala and smiled at the sight of the two teens that he didn't even knew existed sleeping peacefully.

The brother clearly protective of his younger sister allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder with his head laying close to hers.

Sam had no idea how these twins managed to survive without tangling up in the supernatural.

Well that was until today. He was so sure that he was going to ruin their lives.

**Earlier this morning:**

This morning for Sam was the same it had been for months. Ever since Dean went missing with Michael possessing his body, Sam began his mornings and nights with books from the bunker on anything. He had three major problems. Problem number one Jack was human so he had to learn to be human. Second, He had no idea how he was going to take back the people they had crossover from the alternate universe without the grace of an Archangel. Lastly, He had go idea what Michael was planning to do with Dean as he vessel.

"Sam." Mary called him out of his thoughts.

"Dean's phone has some messages...I think you should go through them." Mary handed him Dean's personal phone.

As Sam went through Dean's phone. One voicemail stood out to him the most. A girl that went by the name Robin. He pressed play and listened.

"Hello."

"Dean. It's Robin from Hurleyville."

"I can't talk about it over phone. Please hurry down here I think there's-." The voice message was cut abruptly.

Sam checked the date. The message was send just yesterday.

"I feel like I should come with you Sam. I promise to do what you say." Jack stated.

Sam was conflicted on taking the newly human Jack. He had lost his grace due to Lucifer stealing it from him and then later dying in the process.

Mary took one look at Sam's face and knew that he would reject Jack's offer therefore she calmly took him aside, "This case can be a teachable moment for him." She knew it was a low blow by quoting Dean but Jack needed training and she knew that Sam would be the right person for the job.

Sam sighed, "Alright Jack but you have to listen to me at all times."

The car ride to Hurleyville was quiet with Jack asking few questions about the things they past. Otherwise Sam was focused on finding Robin and wrapping up this case so he could go back to looking for Dean/Michael.

* * *

 A teenage girl approached their table with a notepad in had "Hello! I'm Serena. What can I get you today?" She gave them a small smile. Sam had decided that the best thing to do was go to the diner where Robin worked and now owned, hoping to get clues.

Sam smiled at her, "Hi! Can I have a chicken salad and I'll take water."

"Yup. How about you blondie?"

Jack stared at her.

"You okay there?"

Sam furrowed his brows and kicked Jack's leg to which Jack blinked, "Umm I have the same." He smiled.

Serena giggled, "Coming right up."

After Serena was out of the earshot, Sam glared at Jack, "What was that about?"

"She seemed familiar like I've seen her before." Jack's answered surprised Sam. He was so sure that Jack had a crush on the teenaged waitress.

"Don't stare at her like that. She might you know get offend and the last thing I need is her parents getting involved."

Jack opened his mouth to question what he meant when his eyes landed on the waitress again. He couldn't describe why he couldn't stop looking at the girl. Jack would be lying if he didn't say that the girl was attractive. She had a medium tan and her light brown hair with the ends dyed blond was tied up in a ponytail-which he learned from Mary was a hairstyle and her smile was infectious. Not to mention that she was tall for her age.

"Jack!" Sam waved his hand across his face.

"Sorry." Jack responded sheepishly looking back at Sam who shook his head.

"I was saying that Robin owns this diner so that girl-"

"Serena." Jack interrupted, "Her name is Serena."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yes _Serena_ must know what happened with Robin."

Before either of them could talk, Serena walked to their table with her hands full.

"Here you guys go." She placed the food and was ready to move on to the next table when Sam questioned her, "Is your boss Robin here?"

Serena looked at them confused. She was hundred percent positive that she had never seen them in town before and they were asking for Robin?

"She's...Wait how do you know Robin?"

"Robin ask-"

"Robin's a friend ours and we were on the road and decide to visit her." Sam cut Jack off sending him glare.

"Oh um I live with Robin right now. She's my foster mom. I can call her to meet with you if that's okay? " Serena admitted.

Sam was a bit taken back by her statement, "Ye-yes that fine. Thank you." Sam smiled.

Serena nodded, "No problem. It's would be nice to meet Robin's friends-" She stopped, realizing that she never gotten their names.

"Sam Winchester and this is my nephew Jack."

"Okay I'll let her know and I'll tell you when she responds."

"Thank you." Jack finally spoke up.

"So what's the plan?" Jack turned to Sam after Serena went to the backroom of the diner to grab her phone.

"We hope that Robin is okay. If not, we'll find out what happened to her." Sam replied as he ate his food.

"Sounds good." Jack said politely before digging into his salad, "This is good."

Serena came back to Sam and Jack with an alarmed look, "I called more than six times and she hasn't picked up. This morning she left me a note saying that she got up early and wanted to do some me time and I just assumed that I would see her later. But she always picks up or at least texts me back or I'm just panicking and ranting here to you sorry."

Jack would have laughed at her ramblings if Robin wasn't actually in danger.

"You said you got a note from her?"

"Yes. it's back home I can show you. Wait shouldn't I be calling the cops if this is a serious issue?" Serena suddenly remembered. Panic arose in her, Robin could actually be in trouble and she had no idea what to do.

Sam placed an reassuring hand on her arm, "Serena, I'm actually apart of the FBI and Jack is not my nephew, he's an agent in training and we're actually here because-" He paused and looked around, "Can we talk more at your house?" Serena's eye widen as she processed the information that she just received, "Yeah let me just tell Kim to lock up for the night.

While Serena had a bad feeling about Robin, she didn't seem to particularly have bad vibes coming from Jack or Sam. However she was a teenaged girl going with strangers so she send a text out to alert someone if she went missing just in case.

"Sooo how do you know Robin?" She questioned.

"I personally don't know her as well as my brother did. They dated for a while I believe."

"Oh. _Wow_. I wasn't expecting that. But why are you here and her not picking my calls can't be a coincidence."

Jack wasn't sure if Sam was going to tell her so he did, "Your foster mother called Sam's brother- Dean's personal number and it seemed like she was in danger and the phone was cut off immediately."

" _Jack!_ " Sam said in a sharp voice as Serena's mind begin to process everything that was happening.

"I-I this is my fault I haven't seen her since last night and I-"

"Hey, _hey_ , Serena. Listen to me this is not your fault. I have some questions to ask you right now... do you think you could answer them?" Sam said softly as he parked into the driveway of Robin's house.

"Have you noticed anything strange...like cold spots or smells." Jack cut in.

Serena looked back at Jack, "Like what do you mean?"

Sam sighed, "What he means to say is have you noticed any strange behavior from Robin?"

Serena shook her head, "No...but that note was definitely something that was new. Usually she just texts me."

"So to be clear no cold spots or smells."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure." Serena said as she unlocked the door, "Welcome to our home."

"Robin?!" Sam called out cautiously, hoping that she would be home instead he received silence.

Jack took out his EMF which started to go off like crazy.

"What's that?" Serena pointed to the EMF.

"FBI tech." Sam covered up, "Do you mind if we checkout the rest of the house?" He took the EMF from Jack, "Go with her." He nodded off into the direction that Serena had gone.

Serena shrugged, "You're the FBI." She called back with Jack trailing her.

"Soo what's it like working with the _government_. Is true about them covering things up?" Jack stared at her face blankly.

By his action, Serena assumed that Jack was not going to share anything, "I mean I guess it was worth a shot." She walked into her room with Jack inspecting it.

One photo of hers caught his eye, Serena follow Jack's stare, "This is one of my favorite pictures." She commented.

"Why is most of your things in cardboard boxes?" Jack said looking at the piles of boxes that was pushed to one corner of her bedroom.

Serena blushed, "I ugh moved in with Robin recently and I just haven't had time to really unpack. I don't plan on staying here."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. He did not understand. This lady Robin must be kind if Sam drove all the way here to help her.

"Imma file for emancipation." She elaborated however Jack didn't know what it meant. He would have to ask Sam about it later.

Once Jack checked all the rooms upstairs, they met with Sam downstairs.

"She's clearly not at home and here's the note." Right when San was about to take the note from Serena. The front door flew open with Robin emerging inside.

"Honey I'm home."Robin sang.

"Robin thank-" Serena began but was cut off when Sam threw holy water at Robin.

Robin flinched and her skin began to boil. Still through the pain she smiled, "I've been waiting for a while now." Her eyes turned black causing Serena to scream.

"Ahh shut up. I've been in this body for a week now honey."

"What is that? And Robin?" Serena said as she moved closer to Jack.

"She's been taken over by a demon." He said, feeling helpless without his powers.

"Wait those things are _real?!_ "

"You know for a girl with a 4.0 gpa...you are quite slow." The demon responded as it tried to make its way to her.

Sam smiled and lifted up the carpet. There was a devil's trap that he managed to do when Jack and Serena were still talking.

"What do you want from Robin. Why are you in her?"

" _Oh Sam darling_. You weren't the Winchester I was hoping for because I wanted to build up to you by hurting your brother first but it I guess it is what it is. Boss will enjoy seeing you soon. "

"Hold up. You want to hurt him through Robin? what does Robin have anything to do with this?" Serena finally spoke up. The demon stopped, looking like it was considering what Serena had said.

"Robin was Dean Winchester's first love. It's quite a coincidence that you ended up in her huh?" The demon paused, "This has everything to with you Serena. In fact our dear Robin has some valuable information about your birth family and she's fighting so desperately against me. I mean I can really feel the concern she has for you kiddo." Serena's eyes widen, "You fucking bitch. Let her go now." She said dangerously.

Sam intervene before Serena could do anything else, "Well you said you wanted me. So here I am. Leave Robin and the girl alone."

However the demon's attention shifted to Jack, "That boy knows don't you?"

"Knows what?" Sam questioned looking at Jack who was just as confused as he was.

"The girl." She nodded to Serena, "Why is she so familiar to you?"

Jack suddenly fell with his hands in his head, screaming in pain for a few seconds before standing up, "Sam." He softly called out, "Serena is your daughter."

Sam and Serena looked at each other in shock. Neither of them quite believing it.

"Bingo. We have a winner! Even Robin here is relieved that she don't have to be the one to tell the news." The demon smirked before causing the floor to break, releasing it from the trap.

Within a heartbeat, Serena, Sam and Jack were all flung across the room each onto the wall. The demon cracked it's knuckles, "I guess it's my lucky day. I've got two Winchesters and the _Nephilim_."

"Serena! Serena!" A loud male voice suddenly called out causing the demon to lost its focus. Momentarily drop all three of them.

Sam quickly went for the demon knife however the demon was faster sliding the knife further from Sam yet closer to Jack. Then it turned towards the direction of the sound.

The boy couldn't have been much older than Serena. However he was definitely taller than her and was wearing a beanie. He shared the same green eyes as Serena.

The boy stopped, "Robin?" His voice concerned, then the boy went into shock as he took in the surroundings.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii" Jack yelled as he got ahold of the knife as the demon was distracted with the boy."omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica-" Before Jack could even finish, Robin/demon lunged towards the demon knife as an act of suicide.

"Noooo!" Serena immediately moved to Robin's body with tears flowing down.

"Top...drawer...m-my roo-." With that Robin's eyes completely shut as she took her last breath in Jack's arms.

* * *

 "Serena." The boy run next to her.

Serena suddenly felt very dizzy. Her vision began to haze.

"Bhaiya." (Brother) She managed to say before passing out. The boy reach out to carry her as Sam ran towards her with concern etched in his face.

"She's unconscious." Sam said as he found a pulse, "We need to move now."

"Why would I go anywhere with you? I don't know you. My sister just passed out and Robin she just-" The boy shook his head, "I'm taking her to hospital and then you're going to explain yourselves to the cops."

A loud rustlings of wings was heard before Castiel made his appearance. The boy almost lost his grip on his younger sister. Without saying much Castiel walked over to the boy and placed his hand on his forehead, sending both children to the floor. Sam was gratefully that Robin had carpet otherwise that could have bruised them both.

"I heard your prayer Sam. Why did you need me to knock him out?"

"I wasn't praying!" Castiel sent him a pointed look, "Yes you were." He insisted. Then he frowned as he looked around, "Where is Jack?"

Sam turned to see Robin's body all by itself with Jack nowhere to be seen.

"Jack!" Sam called out.

Jack looked up from the stair to Sam with widen eyes, "You have two children?" He quickly ran down the stairs to show Sam what he discovered.

Cas looked at Sam with betrayal, "You have children?! Since when?"

"This file was in drawer like she said." Jack handed him the file which Sam nervously took.

As he flipped through the papers one thing stood out to him the most: Serena's birth certificate. Serena W. Kapoor. Her birthday was December 8, 2002. His name, Sam Winchester, was listed as the father. The mother's name was Neha Kapoor.

Sam had felt like the world had stop. Neha was a girl that he had hooked up with a bar fifteen years ago in Palo Alto when he first entered Stanford at nineteen before he was serious about Jess. He double, tripled checked the birth certificate and everything checked out. She was born premature which explained her being sixteen.

Behind the birth certificate was an ultrasound and on the back it read "I'm having twins- a girl and a boy!" Sam felt like he couldn't breathe as he looked at Serena and her brother on the floor. He didn't even know his son's name. His birth certificate wasn't in the file. However many of Serena's old drawings were helpful. Sam eventually found out that his son's name was Veer.

"Sam!" He looked up to Cas who was worried.

"I-I these are my kids."

"Are you crying?" Jack asked confused.

"Huh?" Sam didn't even know that silent tears were dropping. He just felt so overwhelmed.

Cas looked at Sam sympathetically, "Take them to the bunker. I'll clean up this mess with Jack." Sam nodded, so Cas went to work by teleporting each child to car and Jack positioned them carefully. He even managed to teleport most of Serena's boxes filled with clothing into the trunk. While he was doing this, Sam was still going through the file and realized he had to make one more stop: Sonny's Home for Boys.

* * *

 "Sam Winchester." Sonny greeted him from the mailbox, "Where's Dean?"

Sam smiled, "Hi. Dean's busy right on another case. Sonny, I'm on time crunch but I was hoping if you would be able to let me grab-" Sam paused, "Veer's stuff?"

Sonny looked concerned, "Veer? Is he in trouble?"

Sam shook his head, "Veer and Serena they're actually under my protection right now. It's not safe for them here anymore."

Sonny eyed him before he took the mail he was holding, "Well I just got Veer's files today." He as he opened the file and flipped to the birth certificate, "I have to atleast-" Sonny paused as his eyes widen as he looked up at Sam, "You're his father? That means your Serena's father. I have to tell Robin-"

Sam cut him off, "Sonny. I'm sorry but she's not alive. She was possessed by a demon."

Sonny stared at him, "Robin is dead?" He led him into the house and sighed, "She was just a lovely girl and- I just can't believe that she's gone."

Sam kept nodding. He wasn't trying to be rude but his entire world was just shaken and this time it wasn't by anything supernatural related.

"Here's Veer's bed and this is all of his stuff." Similarly to Serena most of Veer's things were in cardboard boxes.

"It's funny. Veer has been here for two months and he never unpacked. He fit right in with school too."

"Yeah...he did?" Sam perked up. He struggled with fitting in at school but never had trouble academically. Sam was glad that Veer managed to fit in.

"Made the wrestling team. As far as I know Serena was the head cheerleader. Both of them smart with academics. You've got some smart popular kids, son."

Sam felt his heartache for his children. He was uprooting them from their normal lives into lives where they would be forced to hunt for their own protection. He had no choice. His daughter's guadarian was dead and he doubt that his son would be happy staying far away from his sister.

"Sam I don't know you as well as I know Dean but I wanted to give some advice if you let me."

"Yes of course Sonny."

"From your expression. I can tell that you just discovered that you're a father am I right?"

Sam nodded, "Is that obvious?"

"Your kids are good at hiding their emotions but they recently lost their mother in an airplane crash. What from Veer has told me, they've changed foster homes a lot, meaning they've both seen things that aren't pretty so don't expect them to warm up to you. And whatever you do...don't be the big brother figure to them. They need a father. Laslty tell Dean that I said hello and tell him to come and visit once in awhile." Sonny said as he helped Sam carry the boxes back to the trunk of the Impala. 

"Thank you, Sonny for everything. Dean will probably never tell you this, but you did impact his life for the better." Sam said before getting into the Impala.

**Present:**

Sam Winchester had people he had to live for now besides Dean. He knew that Dean would have done the same thing if he was in Sam's position by taking them to the bunker. He sighed as he drove at a quicker rate. Sam was going to find his brother and he was going to mend his relationship with his children.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Over the summer I basically watched SPN for the first time from Season 1 to Season 13 and I immediately fell in love with Sam's character so I thought it would be cool to write a story based on him.
> 
> Oh and this is also posted on fanfiction.net as well:) Let me know if you want me to continue this story!
> 
> -Jenny


End file.
